It's Not You It's Me
by Lovepink2much
Summary: Have you ever had one of those dates? The kind that makes you want to give up on dating and become one of those cat ladies. Or maybe stab yourself in the eye with a fork that is sitting next to you on the table? Or better yet, stab your date that you just met in the eye? ANYBODY WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY? LET ME KNOW.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT

**CHAPTER 1: Date From Hell**

**APRIL 6, 2015**

**TRIS' POV**

Have you ever had one of those dates? The kind that makes you want to give up on dating and become one of those cat ladies. Or maybe stab yourself in the eye with a fork that is sitting next to you on the table? Or better yet, stab your date that you just met in the eye? That's exactly how I felt before I ran out on my date. Don't worry…I didn't stab him in the eye. Although I have to admit that I was very close to doing it.

My best friend and roommate Christina made me join one of those stupid online dating sites. I told her it was a horrible idea. I tried saying no to her, but once Christina has made up her mind about something, there is no way of changing it. So, I joined one of those stupid sites to please my roommate. I have been on numerous bad dates since, but this one…let's just say that this one is definitely the last.

I open my front door and slam it shut, relieved to finally be home. I place my purse down on the end table and take a seat on the couch.

"Christina, you get your sorry ass down here right now." I scream. "I'm done with that stupid site. This is all your fault."

"Oh no. Was it that bad?" She asks, taking a seat beside me.

Was it that bad? Let me think for a minute. "Yes, by far the worst date I have ever been on. " I groan in frustration. "First, he was at least twenty minutes late and wouldn't stop staring at my boobs. I was like 'Hello? Eyes up here buddy.' Then he was flirting with our server right in front of me. He even slipped her his number. I mean who does that on a date? And then to top it off, he was talking about how horny he was and how he only joined the dating site to fuck a bunch of sluts. His words not mine." I shake my head still not believing what happened on my date. "I just left him there. I got up from my chair, grabbed my purse, and walked straight out of the restaurant. I didn't even tell him I was leaving. I only sort of feel guilty for doing that, but the guy was a total sleaze."

"Was he cute at least?" She smiles at me. Only Christina would ask a question like this.

"Really Christina? You are going there?" She raises her eyebrows at me, waiting for me to give her an answer. "If you like tall guys with dark hair, blue eyes, muscles, and no personality."

"Sorry I just had to ask, but he sounds hot." I gave Christina a death glare, but she just pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie, but don't let the bad date from hell stop you from finding your happiness. There is someone out there for you. I just know it. I promise you will find someone special. These things take time."

"No, I am done with that dating site. Nothing good has come from that site." I say.

"Just don't give up on love is all I am saying. Your prince is out there." She winks at me.

"Look…I'm not saying that I'm never going to date again, but I am going to take a break from the dating scene for a while. You know that I haven't had the best luck with it."

Christina nods her head understanding what I mean before getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She shouts.

"No, but thanks though. I think I'm just going to go to bed early tonight. It's been a shitty day. I will see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night." I hear a faint voice say from the kitchen.

I walk into my room and start getting ready for bed even though I'm not really tired. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and put my pajamas on. I walk over to my nightstand and open the drawer where I pull out the framed photo of my ex. It was actually a group picture of us with our friends. Everyone was making a goofy face in the photo, except for my ex Eric. He was looking at me the entire time and smiling at the goofy face I was making. We were so happy in this picture. It's been a year since the break up, and I still can't let it go. Maybe its because we were together for so long. All I know is that I still miss him.

Eric was my high school sweetheart, and we were together for seven years, including our years in college. I thought he was going to pop the question the day of college graduation. I mean it wasn't a ridiculous thought, since we had been together for seven years. The day that I thought was going to be one of the happiest days of my life, ended up being one of the worst days of my life. That was the day we broke up.

_FLASHBACK_

_We just left the ceremony for our college graduation and Eric is taking me to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. I am wearing my Herve Leger gold strapless bandage dress with black stilettos. The dress clings to my body and makes me look like I have curves. My hair is done and my make up looks perfect. I look over at Eric as he is driving and I can't help but smile. I think he is finally going to propose to me today. We've been together for seven years, and we have finally graduated from college. Nothing is really stopping us. It would be the perfect ending to the perfect day. I will finally get my happy ending…correction our happy ending._

_He puts the car in park and hands the valet the key to his car. He walks over to my side and opens the door for me. We walk into the restaurant and the hostess seats us in the back corner. We order some appetizers and some drinks to celebrate. We start talking about what's next now that we are out of college. Where we want to live? What jobs we want? Mostly about the future, but still no talk about marriage._

_We order another round of drinks while we are waiting for our entrees to arrive. _

_Eric takes my hand and looks into my eyes._

_At this point my heart is beating so fast and I'm starting to feel nervous, the good kind of nervous. This is it I think. He is going to ask me to be his wife._

"_Tris." Eric says while pausing a moment. "We've been together for so long and you know how much I love you."_

_I smile at him. "Of course I know how much you love me. I love you too."_

"_So I'm just going to come out and say it. You know I'm not really good at this kind of stuff." He says._

"_It's ok. Say whatever you need to say. I'm all ears."_

"_Move with me to California. I was offered a job in San Francisco and I'm going to take it, but I want you to go with me."_

_I put my head down so that I'm not looking at him. I don't say anything for a while. Move to California? Is he serious? He's going to go with or without me. I thought he was going to propose. I thought he loved me. How could he leave me?_

"_Tris. Say something please." He pleaded with me._

_I look up at him as a single tear falls down my cheek. "I thought you were going to propose."_

_He spits his drink out. "Propose? Why would you think that?"_

"_Why is that such a crazy idea? We've been together for seven years." I whisper yell._

"_Because I don't want to get married. I don't ever want to get married. It's not you. It's just that I've never been interested in the idea of marriage. I don't think that a piece of paper proves anything. I'm never going to do it. I thought you knew?" He says casually._

"_How would I know something like that if you have never mentioned it? I'm not psychic for fucks sake." My words come out a bit harsh. More tears start pouring from my eyes and I have no control over it. "Eric. I don't think I can…"_

"_Tris. Please don't do this."_

_I let go of his hand and get up out of the chair. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I love you and I probably always will…but I want more. I want the fairy tale happy ending."_

_End of Flashback_

I still think about that day. I think about it a lot. Did I make a huge mistake? Should I have gone with him to California? Is he happy? Is he seeing anyone? Does he miss me at all? Will I ever move on? Will I find my happy ending?

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. THIS WILL BE A FOURTRIS STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT.

**CHAPTER 2: SABOTAGE**

**APRIL 6, 2015**

**TOBIAS' POV**

"You're already late." Zeke yelled at me while looking at the clock. "You were supposed to be there ten minutes ago. She probably thinks you stood her up or something." He shakes his head knowing that I am doing this on purpose. "That poor girl."

"I don't care. This was all your idea. Poor girl my ass. What about poor me? I never wanted to join that stupid online dating site in the first place. I told you I am perfectly happy being alone. I don't need a girl to make me happy. I'm happy on my own. See." I show him a big fake smile. "Plus they are all the same. I'm not trying to sound cocky or anything, but they only want me for my good looks and money. I don't need a girl like that. We all can't find an amazing girl like you did. Not everyone falls in love and that's ok. I've accepted it."

"Just give it a chance. If this one doesn't work out you can cancel your online dating membership. I'm just asking for you to try. You never know…this girl…this girl could be great." He begs me one last time.

"Doubt it." I whisper so he could barely hear me.

I groan knowing that I have lost this conversation. Zeke's not the type to give up when it comes to matters of the heart. "Fine, but if it doesn't work…then I'm canceling that stupid membership. And, no more dates. I want you to promise me."

Zeke mumbles annoyingly. "I promise. Now go, before she leaves the place thinking you wont show up."

I get into my car and start driving to the restaurant that I am supposed to meet my date. I'm already 15 minutes late. My plan is to sabotage this entire date. I'm going to make her hate me and wish that she never agreed to this stupid date. I'm going to be the ultimate douche. I just can't tell Zeke about it. He would be so pissed at me, and I would never hear the end of it.

I parked the car and walked into the restaurant. I went up to the hostess and told her I am meeting my date here. She told me to follow her and we walked over to a table where I see a beautiful blonde girl sitting by herself. I keep telling myself it doesn't matter if she is pretty because she is probably a bitch. Most of the pretty ones are. So I'm sticking to my plan. No turning back now. Mission Sabotage in progress.

I sit down and wait for her to say something while I'm staring at her breasts. The dress she is wearing shows off her cleavage nicely. This will definitely piss her off I think.

"Hello? Eyes up here buddy." She says waving her hands in front of my face to get my attention. I can tell I have already pissed her off.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You have a nice rack." I smirk. She rolls her eyes at me. This is working perfectly.

Our server walks over to our table, and asks us for our drink order and if we would like any appetizers. We order a couple of items from the appetizer section and two glasses of red wine.

I can't help but think that this is the perfect opportunity to put my plan to use. I grab the server's hand gently, and I slip the server my number…okay so maybe it's a fake number. I tell her she has the best ass I have ever seen and that I would like to take her and her ass out sometime. She looks a bit confused and taken back by my blunt comment. Almost like she couldn't believe I would do that to my date who is sitting right in front of me. She mumbled something before taking off to get our drinks. I think she called me a jackass. My date on the other hand keeps staring at the fork sitting next to her. I can't help but think that she wants to stab me with it or something. Hopefully it doesn't come down to that.

"Why did you even agree to this date?" She asks clearly frustrated with me. I can't really blame her.

"Excuse me?" I say. Trying to act surprised that she even asked me that question. Also relieved that our server finally brought over our drinks. I could really use one right now. Being a dick is kind of stressful.

"Why waste both of our time if you didn't really want to be here on this date? I just don't get it. I mean I didn't expect the date to be great or anything, but I didn't think it would be like this. Right now, I'm pretty sure that Satan would have been a safer choice to go on a date with. Were you born an ass or something? Does it come naturally to you?"

"It's because I'm a horny bastard. I joined so that I could fuck as many sluts as I want. I think I might have a serious problem. Some might call it an addiction. Plus my friend and I have this bet to see who can fuck the most sluts. " I say in a serious tone, one that would make her believe that I'm actually this big of a douche. "Your look isn't slutty enough for me, but I could make it work. I guess I could fuck you. Not sure if I would brag about it to the guys though."

"Sorry." Is all she says before grabbing the glass of wine that is sitting in front of her and dumps the remainder of her drink on my head. She grabs her purse and walks out of the restaurant. That's the last I saw of her.

I can't believe she just walked out of here without saying goodbye and dumping wine all over me. Ok. So maybe I can believe it. I was a total dick to her. I feel somewhat guilty for the way I acted and treated her during our date, but that was a part of my plan.

I walk back to my place to find Zeke sitting on the couch watching some television show.

"How did it go?" He asks hoping that my date was a success, then noticing my wet hair and my stained shirt. "Is that wine all over you? Did she dump a drink on you? What did you do?"

I shrug my shoulders. "She left. It didn't work out. No big deal. Now I can cancel that stupid membership."

"Did you even try?"

"Of course I did. It just didn't work. Like I said no big deal. I like being single. Lets just drop it. Okay?"

"I wont even mention it again." Zeke says before turning his attention back to the tv.

**So I wont be switching POV's that often. It will mostly be in Tris' POV. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT.**

**CHAPTER 3: THREE BLACK RAVENS**

**OCTOBER 9, 2015**

**TRIS' POV**

"I can't believe you finally did it!" Christina screams in my ear. She wraps her arms around me as we stand outside looking at the newly lit neon sign that says 'Three Black Ravens.'

"I can't believe it either." I almost whisper to her as tears of joy run down my face. This moment just doesn't seem real to me. It's like I have to pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming.

I may not have found the perfect man, but I have definitely found my perfect job. I am the proud owner of the newest club in town, Three Black Ravens. Our grand opening is tonight, and I'm extremely nervous. I just want everything to run smoothly, and normally in my world nothing ever does.

"I know that look. Don't worry about a thing Tris. Everything will be just fine. I promise. You have all of your friends here to support you. You got this. Try and relax and just have fun tonight. You hired the best of the best to work here, including yours truly." Christina smiles at me. "Plus I asked a couple of my friends that I know from when I worked at that restaurant back in college to help. You know...just incase we need the extra hands. I have a feeling that the place will be packed tonight. I told everyone I know and then they told everyone they know. Plus we did all that advertising including passing out those bad ass flyers you made."

"I just want you to know that I wouldn't trust anyone else to be the manager of my club Christina. I'm just grateful that you agreed to take it. I know you were thinking about taking a job in fashion, but instead decided to help your best friend out. I love you. I don't know what I would do without you." I say to her in all honesty.

"I love you too, and you will never have to find that out. We are family. You and me babe."

"You and me babe." I say in return. "Did the band ever call to say what time they plan on setting up? I know they are your friends, but I would like to meet them before the place is packed tonight. Especially if we are trying to get them to be a permanent band for the club."

"Actually they are Will's friends, so I don't really know them that well. I haven't even met the lead singer yet. He is always too busy to come out, but the other members of the band seem nice enough. I've only listened to their CD, but it was awesome. Hopefully they are just as good live. Will promised me that they would be." She thinks for a minute. "Since we don't officially open the doors until 9 tonight…and I think it takes about 30 minutes for them to set up. If I had to guess I think they will be here around 7:30 or 8 tonight. Do you want them here sooner? I can call them for you."

"No, that's not necessary. I will meet them when they get here."

It's almost 7 and we open our doors in two hours. I still can't believe that all of this is happening. Everything is going smoothly so far. We stocked the bar full of liquor and the kegs are all hooked up for the draft beer. The wait staff got here early to help set everything up.

I mean opening night can either make you or break you. Tonight is a very big deal. Everything has to be perfect.

We place all the drink menus out on the cocktail tables. The pool tables arrived yesterday so luckily we didn't have to mess with that today. The kitchen staff has already started prepping everything for the menu, including my mom's recipe for Dauntless Cake. It's always a big winner. If everything else fails, then hopefully the Dauntless Cake will bring people back. What am I saying? I can't fail. I put everything into this. I'm screwed if it fails.

I see Christina with a group of guys over by the stage, and then that is when I see him. I swear my face turned bright red and smoke was coming out of my ears like they do in cartoons. "Oh fuck no. You have got to be kidding me." I say a little too loud. I see Christina turn around and she gives me a confused look.

I march over to the group in an angry manner. "What the fuck do you think you are doing here?" I say to the tall man. He has a surprised look on his face. I guess he wasn't expecting to see me ever again. I start tapping my foot impatiently. "Well?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I'm playing here tonight." He says.

"The hell you are." I screamed. "And it is my business. This is my club."

I see the look on Christina's face and she can't believe the way I'm acting. "Tris. Do you know him?" She questions me.

"Unfortunately, but I wish I could forget." I wait a second before explaining how I know him. "Christina this is Douchbag. You know…THE DOUCHEBAG." I say hoping she understands what I'm trying to say.

"Ohh…this is douchebag." Is all she says. She looks slightly embarrassed for calling Tobias a douchebag. She turns to him and mumbles a quick apology.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm just a bit confused. My name is Zeke and I'm the bass player in the band. So how do you two know each other?" He questions.

"Zeke. Umm….this is...this is wine lady." Tobias says slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"Just so you know. I have plenty of wine back there by the bar and I'm not afraid to use it on you again." I give him an evil look before turning to his friend.

"I'm sorry Zeke, but as long as this ass is in the band...I can't have you play here. You seem like a nice guy and I'm sorry." I apologize to him and start walking away.

I can hear Christina shout my name, but I don't turn around.

"Tris. Wait a second." Christina grabs my arm. "I know that he is an ass, but we open in less than two hours. We don't have time to find a replacement. We have no other choice. Let them play tonight. You don't have to hire them permanently, but let them play. This is your day. Don't let him ruin it."

"Fine, but keep him away from me." She nods knowing that I'm serious. "I mean it."

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

**CHAPTER 4: MY TOUCH IS AMAZING TOO**

**OCTOBER 10, 2015 THE NEXT MORNING**

**TRIS' POV**

It's almost four in the morning, which means that the bar will be closing in fifteen minutes. And trust me I'm counting down because that means I will be able to take off my shoes soon. I can feel the blisters forming on the bottom and backs of my feet, and it hurts so badly. It's my own damn fault for going for a sexy shoe rather than a more practical one. I think Christina is finally rubbing off on me. I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or not, but I guess it's too late to do anything about it now.

I can't help but think how nice it would be to be at home right now, in my own bed wrapped up in my warm down comforter. Hopefully it will be soon, but I'm not exactly sure how long it will take to lock up since we still have to clean. I'm absolutely exhausted, but I guess that's a good thing. The place has been packed since we opened the doors and it hasn't died down at all.

I'm standing in the corner with a vodka and diet coke in my hand watching the band play their last song. As I'm standing there I can feel my body start to move along to the music, not missing a single beat. I hate to say it, but they sound great. He sounds great. Ugh. Why does the dick have to be so talented? I mean he already has good looks, not that it matters since he has no personality whatsoever.

The song comes to an end and I can't help but smile knowing we made it through our first night and that it was a success.

"Alright guys that was the last song. We just want to thank you guys for coming out and listening to our band." He shouts into the microphone, as the crowd starts to Boo. "I know. I know. We hate to leave, but it is LAST CALL for alcohol. Which also means that 'Three Black Ravens' will close in less than ten minutes." He pauses for a minute to take a sip of his jack and coke. "Don't forget to tip the amazing staff that worked so hard to get you drunk, and if you have a tab open at the bar, don't forget to close it out. Please be safe tonight and don't drive drunk. Call a cab if you need to. Goodbye and until next time." He says before walking off of the stage with his band.

I make my way over to the stage where Christina is standing.

"You guys are absolutely amazing. You definitely know how to bring in a crowd."

Christina says to the band, and then she looks over at me and nudges me. "Don't you agree Tris? I mean they rocked it. You have to admit that."

I hate to admit that she is right about the band, but they are amazing. So…I don't get along with the lead singer and guitarist of the band. That's not that big of a deal. Right? It's not like it's the end of the world. I mean we are all adults. I can be professional here. I can get past it…maybe. I mean just because I hire them, doesn't mean I have to like him. Plus the customers seem to enjoy the band, and the guys are even easy on the eyes. The dumbass is too. I would never in a million years admit that to him though. He already knows he's hot. Wouldn't want to give him an ego boost or anything. I know he sure as hell doesn't need it.

"Yeah, you guys were great. Even Mr. Douche over here was amazing." I say to them as I laugh a little bit trying to lighten the mood.

I see a smile form on his annoying face. That smile right there is enough to piss me the fuck off. I wish I could just slap it right off of him. "You think I'm amazing?" He nudges my arm with his elbow.

I knew I should have stabbed him in the eye with that stupid fork at the restaurant. Always go with your first instinct I try and remind myself.

I just roll my eyes at him. "Don't touch me."

He leans forward and whispers in my ear. "My touch is amazing too. It's not too late for you to experience it."

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." I say making a gagging sound like I'm throwing up. Immature…maybe, but do I care? Fuck no. "And let me be clear…I don't think you are an amazing person, but you are an amazing performer. There is a difference. I can admit when I see talent. Even if it is you."

I hear someone moan and see that it's Christina. She is clearly frustrated by our childish behavior. I can't help it though. He brings the worst out in me.

"Can't you guys just put the past in the past? Start over? It was like one date…one very bad date, that was like six or seven months ago. Who cares? Just let it go already." She asks. Then she turns her attention back to me. "They are good for the club, and I think you know that even if you don't want it to be true. This will be good for the business. Be smart about this. Plus, if you don't want to deal with him, then the band can go through me. I am the manager after all."

I huff knowing that she is right. I mean it is just business.

"Pllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee." I hear the one that looks like Zeke say. I think his name is Uriah. Brothers maybe?

"Look…I'm willing to do a trial basis with the band. I won't however put it down on paper. No contract as of yet. Let's see if we can work together first and go from there. Although, most of the time you will be talking to Christina."

"Deal." All the members of the band say at the same time.

They all thank me including Tobias. I can't help but think what have I gotten myself into? Can we really work together? Or will I kill him by the end of it? Only time will tell.

**THANKS FOR READING. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

**CHAPTER 5: F***ING BILL MURRAY**

**DECEMBER 23, 2015 WEDNESDAY MORNING**

**TRIS' POV**

So it's that time of year again…fucking Christmas. I can't stand it. I actually fucking hate it if I'm being honest.

I know it sounds crazy. How can anyone hate this holiday? The holiday where they play Christmas music for one-month straight and the songs are on fucking repeat.

I think I must have seen Scrooged too many times as a child. Fucking Bill Murray. I almost think I'm as bad as the character he played. Maybe I can just blame him for my scrooge-like behavior?

Bah fucking humbug. Am I right?

I swear I wasn't always like this. I used to love everything about Christmas like the snow, the Christmas trees, the decorations, the holiday music, the eggnog, and even the stupid mistletoe. What an absurd tradition mistletoe is. I bet a man came up with it. Now…I can't stand it.

I can't stand any of it.

For example, if I have to hear Rudolph the red nose reindeer one more time…I am going to punch someone in their nose and then their nose can match that fucking reindeer's nose. I have to say though that I really don't want to punch someone in the nose because then I will probably go to jail for assault, and who wants to spend the holidays in a jail cell? I'm too cute for that shit. Plus, how do I explain that the reason I punched someone in the nose is because of Rudolph? They will probably send me to the psych ward after saying something stupid like that.

Okay so I am getting a little off topic here. Why do I hate Christmas? Why is this time of year so difficult for me? I'll tell you why.

I lost my parents and brother during the holidays about four years ago. They were on their way home from buying a Christmas tree when a drunk driver hit them straight on going about thirty over the speed limit. I was supposed to go with them, but I stayed behind making Christmas cookies. I just had to make those stupid cookies.

Lucky me, that's what people always tell me.

I disagree. How can I be lucky? I lost my entire family.

Christina reminds me everyday that we are family…you and me babe she always says. It's kind of our thing. I'm grateful that I have her, but it's just not the same. I feel like a brat for thinking like this, but I can't help it. I miss my parents and my brother so much that it fucking hurts like hell.

Normally, Christina and I would go to her parent's house for the holidays, but this year she is spending it with Will, meeting his parents. I told her that it was fine, and that she doesn't have to worry about me. She hesitated at first, but I can be very persuasive when I want to be.

I decided to give all my workers the week off for the holidays so that they can spend it with their families. It's not like I can.

I'm expecting it to be slow this week, so I can handle working the bar by myself. The kitchen will be closed and we won't have any bands playing at all this week, but hey the bar will be open. That's what matters anyways, alcohol to help drown people's sorrows.

I know that's what I will be doing.

Speaking of bands, I agreed to let them practice here this morning. That's why I'm at the club so early. Waiting for the boys to get here.

They should be here any minute now.

Normally Christina would be here with the band, but she needed time to pack for her trip to meet 'the parents'. It is a big deal after all, having to meet your boyfriend's parents for the first time on Christmas. I guess whenever I get a boyfriend, he will get to skip that part. Lucky me.

The double door swinging open interrupts my thoughts. I smile and give a small wave to the band as they walk towards the stage to set up the equipment. It doesn't take them long to set up and start playing.

I love hearing the band play. They always change up their set, playing some originals and some cover songs.

They have great taste in music.

They are playing a cover of The Black Keys song_ In Time_. I absolutely love that song. It always makes me want to get out of my chair and sway my body with the music, or even sway my ass a little.

Shaking a little booty never hurt anyone. I swear every now and then out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tobias staring at me while I dance. I've caught him doing this before, more than once may I add. Sometimes I wonder if I'm dancing for him, or because I like the music. I must be desperate if Tobias consumes my thoughts. Or can I just blame the holidays for making me crazy?

The shots I took before they got here might have something to do with it though. I know it's way too early to be drinking, but when you are depressed during the holidays it helps. Well…helps me at least.

So the band has been playing here for a couple of months now. I still haven't asked them to sign a contract yet. I'm not entirely sure why? They are great for the club and we are sort of becoming friends…I guess you could say.

I mean I wouldn't say that my relationship with Tobias is great or anything, but we've moved past me wanting to stab him in the eye. We've even moved past the horrible date. We both agreed to pretend it never happened and to start over fresh.

The music stops and I see the band is starting to gather their instruments. Wow! I can't believe the guys have been playing for two hours already. The time sure does fly when you are listening to great music and taking a bunch of shots behind the counter when nobody is looking.

"That was a great set guys. I couldn't sit still." I say before I hiccup.

"I noticed." Tobias says to me with a smirk. I couldn't help but blush.

"What are your plans for the holidays? Are you going out of town?" Zeke asks.

Plans? Ha, that is hilarious. My plan is to keep myself distracted so that I can forget about this stupid holiday and to forget about the fact that I have no family left.

I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing special. What about you guys?"

"Well Uriah and I are about to hit the road to go see our parents." He says before gesturing towards Tobias with his thumb. "Not really sure what this guy has planned, but you guys have a great Christmas. We have got to go before traffic gets too bad. See you after the holidays."

I wave bye to both of them and wish them a Merry Christmas. I walk behind the bar and pull out two bottles of Dos Equis lager. I take both caps off and slide one of the bottles over to Tobias.

He raises is eyebrow. "Breakfast?"

"Why not?" I say before chugging every last drop of my beer and pitching the empty bottle into the recycling container.

I look down at my hands as soon as I feel his on top of mine. "Tris, Are you okay?" Tobias looks at me with concern.

Of course I'm not fucking okay. I can't tell him that though. I put on a brave face, but it's not real…it's totally fake.

So what is actually behind that fake brave face of mine?

Behind that fake brave face is a scared little girl. Okay…a scared and drunk little girl. A girl that wants nothing more than to have her family back. A family that is lost forever.

I look up into his eyes. "I'm fucking fantastic. How about you?"

"I don't believe you." He pauses. "What's going on? Talk to me."

I pull my hand away from his and grab a bottle of cleaner. Cleaning always helps me when I am upset. "I have to get ready to open the bar in a little bit." I start wiping down the counter of the bar.

"You're going to work during the holidays? I thought you would have closed the bar." He says.

"Nope. I'm keeping it open all week."

"What about Christmas?" He questions me.

I shrug my shoulders. "What about it?"

"Don't you have plans with your family?"

I fight back the tears that are threatening to spill. It's harder to control your emotions when you are intoxicated.

"No family." I say to him as if it is no big deal.

I can tell that he wants to ask me more about not having a family, but I am grateful that he doesn't.

"Would you mind if I helped out? With the bar I mean."

"Don't you have plans for Christmas?"

He looks over at me and just shrugs his shoulders. Imitating my movement from earlier. "No family." He says.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I would like to know what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT.**

**So this is just a filler chapter. I hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER 6: CRAZY DRUNK GIRL**

**DECEMBER 24, 2015 THURSDAY CHRISTMAS EVE**

**TRIS' POV**

Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit. I think to myself as I am lying on the floor of the bathroom stall with my head hanging over the toilet bowl. Great fucking plan genius…drink till you puke. Hmm…drink till you puke…sounds like it could be a song. Maybe it could be a country song? I've heard that country songs have to be about trucks, tractors, heartache, going to jail, and getting drunk. Drink till you puke…that's talking about getting drunk…it's the perfect country western song. Right? Maybe the band can write it?

Fuuccckkkk…I am so drunk…I mean who would want to hear a song about puke. Why am I thinking about a song about puke? Obviously I'm not thinking clearly at all right now. I have lost my mind.

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm inebriated, such a dangerous thing to be when your name is Tris.

I've officially declared myself an idiot. If I wasn't one before, there is definitely no denying it now. Just call me Tris "The Idiot" Prior.

Why do people think alcohol is the answer?

When you are happy…alcohol. When you are depressed…alcohol. When you are bored…alcohol. When you are mad…alcohol. I see a trend.

Stupid…stupid Tris, this is what you get for drowning yourself in a pool of vodka...and tequila…and whiskey…and don't forget the beer you chugged in front of Tobias. Shit…Tobias. What is he going to think about this side of me? He works for me…kind of. This is so fucking embarrassing. I left him out there the entire night to look after the bar…my bar. Shit. I should have been out there managing the bar. It was my stupid idea to work during the holiday. Now I have to drag someone else into my Scrooge-like Christmas. Fuck it…lets invite the Grinch too. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted once I feel something building in the back of my throat…more vomit.

Shit this fucking sucks. I grab a piece of toilet paper and wipe my mouth, making sure I don't have any chunks on my face.

Vodka is not your friend. Vodka has never been your friend. Tequila is more like a distant relative. A relative I should probably avoid for the rest of my life. And, whiskey…well whiskey is more like an acquaintance that I don't know that well, but he pops by every now and then. As for beer…well beer will always be my friend.

I hear a knock on the other side of the door. "Tris, are you feeling any better?" He opens the door and hands me a bottle of water. I take it from him and start drinking it right away. Water never tasted this good.

"I finished closing the bar for you, everything is wiped down, glasses are clean, and I took the trash out. The register is empty and I put the money in the safe that's in your office…but the tips…well I put them in my wallet." He winks.

"Thanks…Can…Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Anything." He says while taking a seat on the floor next to me.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you being so nice to me? Why did you stay in town during the holidays? And why did you want to work at my bar instead of relaxing or doing whatever it is that you do? What do you do exactly? The band isn't your full time gig or anything…right?" I take a deep breath. " I'm sure you had better plans than this. I mean who wants to spend their holiday working at a bar with a crazy drunk girl? A crazy drunk girl that you went on a really bad date with, and to top it off you are sitting with her on the bathroom floor while she has been hugging the toilet."

I really hope that he doesn't take these questions the wrong way. I mean I know we said we would forget about that horrible date, but it's kind of hard to forget about him being such a jackass that night. I mean he was a complete tool, and now he has been nothing but amazing. I just don't get it. Does he have two personalities? Like Jekyll and Hyde?

"That was actually more than one question." He smiles at me. "You know I'm not as bad as that first impression I gave you on our date…the date we are never supposed to mention again."

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up." I say as I look into his eyes.

"But to answer your question I didn't have any plans for the holidays. I could tell that you didn't want to be alone even though you will never admit it. I also couldn't leave you in the state that you are in. I didn't have any plans…so I thought I could help out with the bar." He waits a minute before continuing. "I'm nice to you because I want to be. As for our bad date, I planned on sabotaging it before I met you. That number that I gave our waitress was a fake. I never wanted to join that dating site." He pauses again while fidgeting with his fingers. "After our date and even during our date I felt so guilty for acting the way that I did. That guy that you met that night…that's not who I am. It's the complete opposite actually. I just want to say that I'm sorry."

As drunk as I am right now, I am completely aware of the fact that he didn't tell me what he does for a living. Why would he leave that part out? I will have to find that out later.

I don't say anything for a while and I can see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Did you really give her a fake number?" I laugh.

"Haha…yeah I did." He stands up and offers me his hand to help me off of the floor from the place that I had been sitting all night. "Let me take you home."

"That would be really nice of you. Thanks."

"It's no problem at all." He says. "I have a crazy idea, why don't you take Christmas off and come over to my house? We can spend it together. I was just planning on sitting at home on the couch by myself. Plus, I doubt you will feel like working tomorrow with the hangover you will most likely have."

"On one condition." I say.

"Name it."

"I don't want to celebrate Christmas…no Christmas music, no eggnog, no Christmas food, nothing related to Christmas, and no asking questions about why I don't want to celebrate Christmas. Just two friends having a good time like it's a normal day."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can handle that. We can order Chinese and get shit faced like you did today." He laughs. "Well maybe not exactly like today."

At this exact moment I can tell that he is not that guy that I met that first night. He's different and I like that.

"Come on, let's get you home."

**Please leave a Review. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. Thank you all for the Reviews. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7: HALLOWEASTER PART ONE**

**DECEMBER 25, 2015 CHRISTMAS**

**TRIS' POV**

The joys of waking up to a fucking hangover must be what I'm feeling right now.

I wake up with a pounding in my head that seems to be on going. The feeling of nausea still remaining close by, like a constant reminder of the night before. Is it ever really worth it?

Hell yeah…it was totally worth it.

It made the pain of the loss I was feeling a little more bearable. The pain never really goes away, even when I am drinking, but it makes me care a little less for the time being. It's not a solution, but more like a distraction.

Sure…I hate it when I'm hugging the toilet and soon after I regret the decision of drinking. I always promise myself that it's the last time I will drink, but that only lasts for a little while because the next day it's back to drinking again.

I doubt I will ever learn my lesson. Maybe, I will one day…but who the fuck knows.

I roll over on my side, to look at my clock that is sitting on my nightstand. Holy shit. I can't believe I slept most of the day. I'm supposed to be at Tobias' house in less than two hours. It's four in the afternoon right now, and I promised him that I would be over there around six.

I look at my phone to see if I have any missed calls or text messages from anyone. Christina called me a couple of times and sent a text message wishing me a Merry Christmas. I could hardly hear her because the reception was bad; her message kept on cutting out. I think she said something about being at a cabin in the woods, so she probably wouldn't be able to talk to me until she is back from her trip. That really sucks because I miss my friend. She is the closest thing I have to a family right now.

I tell myself to suck it up and be happy for her. She has a great guy that will do anything for her. I will see her soon enough. Don't be so damn selfish I remind myself.

I look back at my phone and see a text from Tobias, wishing me 'A Merry Normal Day.' I can't help but smile at his text. What a dork…right? I message him back letting him know that I just woke up and that I will see him around 6-ish.

Now to get rid of this fucking hangover of mine…come on Tris think, what are some good hangover remedies for an idiot?

Hmm…I need to get hydrated. They say that many of the effects of a hangover are caused because of the body being dehydrated from all of the alcohol it consumes. Normally it helps to drink the water early on…like the day you are drinking to counteract it, but I'm a rebel. I do things differently.

So I need to drink water…lots of water…and take some migraine medicine. My head is fucking pounding right now. I just want to scream "SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP."

I force my body out of bed and head down stairs into the kitchen. I grab my water and some pills to get rid of this monster of a headache. I also grab a few saltine crackers because I don't want to take medicine on an empty stomach. That's never a good idea.

You know what will really help this hangover of mine…the famous "Hair of the dog." They say if you want to relieve a hangover, that you should chase it with alcohol. You heard that right…more alcohol. I've tried this a couple of times in the past and I have to admit that it did work both times.

What the hell I think to myself…I might as well do it. Just one shot since I still have to drive over to Tobias'. I grab the bottle of Vodka that is in the freezer and take one big swig. That should do the trick.

I go back upstairs to get ready. After my nice long hot shower, I brush my teeth, fix my hair, and put a little make up on. I don't want to over do it or make it look like I'm trying. I put on my black skinny jeans, gray sweater, and my black ankle boots to complete the look. I go back to the kitchen and grab a few bottles of vodka to take over to his house, just incase he doesn't have any alcohol at his place. Plus I can't go over there empty handed. That's just rude.

At least my hangover is starting to go away. About fucking time.

I grab my keys and purse from the end table and walk out the door. Once I get into my car, I put his address into my GPS. It only takes me ten minutes to get there.

I put my car in park and slowly make my way to the front door. I can hear loud music coming from the inside…that sounds like…is that…_Monster Mash_? I bring my hand up to knock on the door when suddenly it opens.

"You made it." He smiles. "Come in and make yourself at home."

I walk in and start looking around inside. The first thing I notice is that his house is very clean. I don't know why I am so surprised. "I brought vodka." I say with a smile. "Two bottles." I hand him the bottles.

"Are we going to replay the events from last night?" He questions me, but I just shake my head no.

At least I don't think we will, but you never know with me. Especially with it being Christmas and all. You just never know what can happen.

I start laughing. "Why are you listening to_ Monster Mash_?"

"No reason."

We both walk to the living room and I take a seat on the couch.

"Ouch." I say. Something is digging into my back. I put my hand behind my back to see what is making me so uncomfortable. It's a plastic egg. I can't help but laugh. Why would he have a plastic egg sitting on his couch? Only one way to find out...I hope it's not a weird fetish or something. "Why is there a random egg on your couch?"

At this point I am very confused. He is playing Monster Mash in the background and then I find an egg. What kind of weird thing is he into?

"Well since you didn't want to celebrate what today actually is…I thought it would be fun to celebrate some of the other holidays today like Halloween and Easter. I placed plastic eggs all over the house that you have to find. Inside each egg is a piece of paper either with dare or truth written on it. If you find an egg that has pink writing on it then that means that the dare or question is for you to do, and if the writing is in blue then that one is for me. There should be around thirty eggs for you to find." He smiles at me. "I get to pick the dare or truth for you and you get to do the same for me."

"What happens if I don't do the dare or don't want to answer the question?"

"Well, you have two options then. You can either take a shot of your choice or you can lose an article of clothing of my choice." He chuckles a bit.

"Of your choice?" I question him. "I don't think so buddy."

"I'm kidding…you can lose whatever piece of clothing you want to."

I can't help but think that this actually sounds like fun. Today might not be so bad after all. He has put some thought into this for me. He really is something else.

"That explains how we are celebrating Easter today, but what about Halloween? Are you just planning on listening to creepy music?" I ask him.

I see the evil smile that is forming on his face. Shit. What does he have planned? He hands me a bag.

"What's this?" I start to open the bag and I'm shocked by what I find in there. "You're fucking joking right?"

He shakes his head no.

"I'm not fucking wearing this." Inside the bag is a Halloween costume, a slutty maid.

"Oh come on. I'm wearing a costume too." He says in such an innocent voice. "It will be fun. I mean who wouldn't want to hunt Easter eggs while dressed up in a Halloween costume?"

"Why do I have the feeling that your costume has more material than the one you got me? And how the hell did you find a Halloween costume in December?" He just shrugs his shoulders and walks into his room. At least I assume it's his room. He probably went to change.

I decide to play along…so I change into the slutty maid costume Tobias bought for me. This is ridiculous; I'm dressed up in a Halloween costume on Christmas day. This is definitely not normal, but I think I like the abnormality of this. Why would he call this day Merry Normal Day? It's anything but that.

I'm still waiting for him to come out of his room. I walk back into the kitchen and start looking for shot glasses. Hopefully he doesn't mind me snooping through his kitchen. I finally find them, but they are sitting on the top shelf, which is way too high for me to reach.

I feel someone behind me and then I see a hand reach for two shot glasses. I can't believe I didn't even hear him come in. I turn around to finally look at his costume. He is dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow and he looks sexy as hell. I can feel my heart beating faster. I fucking need a drink, but I think eating food first would be a smarter decision.

"You look good Tris."

I can feel my cheeks turning a bright shade of red because of his comment. "Thanks."

It only takes thirty minutes for the Chinese food to arrive. The delivery guy gave us weird looks for being dressed up in our costumes. Once we are done eating, we walk back into the kitchen to take our first shot of the night.

We both raise our glasses up in the air to toast.

"To celebrating Merry Normal Day." He says.

I bring my shot glass up to clink next to his. "To Halloweaster." I reply.

"Really Tris?"

"Hey you came up with this holiday, but Halloweaster sounds better than Merry Normal Day."

We take our shot and both start laughing at the same time.

"You're right Halloweaster does sound better." He extends his hand for me to grab. "You ready to go find some eggs?"

"Fuck yeah."


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! I am so sorry about this, but would anybody like to adopt this story. I have a little bit of writer's block and I'm not sure if I am going to continue. So please message me if you are interested and want to take over. Once again I am so sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

emma2309 is going to be taking over this story. I wish I could continue it, but I am having an extreme case of writer's block.


End file.
